Fairytale
by Tinavb
Summary: AU, Songfic, Fairytale de Alexander Rybak. La nueva, pequeña y tenebrosa sobrina de Ryoma está al acecho y quiere saber que oculta su tío tras sus sueños con una chica. Para él es un cuento de hadas que……podría convertirse en uno de terror?CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

Canción: Fairytale-Alexander Rybak

Bueno esto sería como un Songfic aunque…tiene más de fic delo que tiene de canción pero bueno espero sea de su agrado xD ya que es mi primer fic, realmente es más fácil pensar la idea que plasmarla en palabras T___T.

Eso sí: Creo que se notará alguito bastante OCC por parte de Ryoma pero bueno al menos pude recrear una idea que tenía. Y obviamente Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece y dudo que lo haga algún día xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAIRYTALE

Tío…… Tío?…….TIOO!!!- Una voz algo pequeña se hace escuchar sobre mis balbuceos.

Diez……más…….- Logro articular aunque por el sueño en el que me encuentro no logro comprender quien me fastidia tan temprano.

Diez qué?.......-Entiendo lo que me quieren decir pero….tengo tanto sueño….., al parecer mi falta de respuesta ha logrado espantar al intruso en mi cuarto- DIEZ QUEEEE??!

Me equivoqué!. Un dolor ligeramente fuerte se cierne sobre mi espalda, y es que caer tan fuertemente sobre el suelo luego de un aullido como aquel no se da sin consecuencias. Al levantar mi enojada mirada hacia la derecha de mi cama me encuentro con una pequeña niña de unos seis años de edad de cabello largo hasta sus pequeñas caderas.

Suspiro……, Sunako Echizen, el pequeño engendro que ahora ronda por mi hogar. Desde que mi "querido" (nótese el sarcasmo) hermano llegó de los Estados Unidos hace dos meses he tenido el placer, o desgracia, de darle asilo a él y a su hija. Hija que a pesar de tener muchos rasgos de su padre como el color del cabello y el fanatismo por el deporte pese a su corta edad, a heredado no se de que parte de la familia una extraña obsesión por lo sobrenatural y las películas de terror, así como por calaveras y animales muertos en frascos. Es, resumida en una palabra, tenebrosa…..MUY tenebrosa.

Tío?.....- A pesar de mis cavilaciones, su fina voz se hace escuchar-…..lo hiciste otra vez……- Dice mirándome directamente con sus grandes ojos, lo que me genera cierto escalofrío.

Qu….Que cosa?...-logro articular.

Sakuno….- Ante la mención de ese nombre no puedo más que suspirar- ¿quién es?- dice algo cohibida, al parecer algo en mi mirada la ha…..intimidado?...En fin, supongo que ya han sido tanta las veces que Sunako me ha visto soñando con ella y TANTA las veces que me ha preguntado lo mismo, que supongo que es hora de contarle un poco sobre ese cuento de hadas.

¿Quieres saberlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante sobre mi rostro. En el tiempo que lleva mi sobrina conviviendo aquí conmigo he aprendido que con esta sonrisa puedo lograr que haga lo que yo quiera, así que por un tiempo ya no he tenido que tender yo mismo mi cama.

….S…s..si!!...- Dice sonrojándose, que divertido. Repentinamente una suave melodía se escucha en el piso de abajo.

_Perfecta…-_Pienso, ya que irónicamente esa canción es la trama de mi cuento de hadas. Así que tomando asiento nuevamente en mi cama, algo fastidiado y viendo como la pequeña se sienta algo desgarbadamente sobre el suelo, me dispongo a comenzar con mi relato.

_**Years ago, when i was younger,  
I kinda liked a girl I knew.  
She was mine and we were sweethearts;  
That was then, but then it's true**__**.**_

-"Hace algunos años, cuando todavía no sabía ni que existías"- Comencé dándole un pequeño golpe con mi dedo en la frente a Sunako, quien inflo los mofletes algo molesta- "conocí a una chica,…. la nieta de mi entrenadora, la tímida Sakuno Ryuzaki, mi misión?….,porque realmente se convirtió en una misión, casi como mi meta personal, era enseñarle a jugar tennis, no era muy diestra, pero con el tiempo su habilidad fue creciendo, al igual que cierto extraño y molesto sentimiento "- Suspiré con cierta nostalgia.

A los tres segundos de haber terminado la última frase pude escuchar como de los labios del pequeño engendro salía un suspiro, pero a diferencia del mío era algo……aburrido….aburrido??!!.....Sonrío sarcásticamente……, esta niña se parece cada vez más a nuestra familia…

-"En fin….al tiempo descubríquelaqueríaellamecorrespondióyledijequesequedaraconmigo"- Listo, lo había dicho, no era algo que realmente me gustara expresar. Pero al observar a mi querida sobrina pude ver que no había entendido nada de lo que acababa de decir, bufé- "….me enamore de ella, y nos hicimos…algo así como….. novios….por un pequeño período ella fue mía.."- S_olamente mía y… fueron los mejores días de mi vida _-Dije y pensé mirando fijamente un punto insignificante de la habitación.

Ella me miraba entre incrédula y sorprendida…

-"MENTIRAAAA!!!!"- Y por poco vuelvo a caer sobre el suelo. Entiendo que no me crea, y quien lo haría?, quien podría creer que Ryoma "El Ermitaño" Echizen, como me habían apodado los senpais, se había enamorado de un chica?, aunque ni modo que me hubiera enamorado de un chico…..no sigo esa clase de tendencias. -"MENTIRA!!, eso no puede ser cierto, papá siempre ha dicho que siempre has sido un solterón amargado!"- Ese Ryoga!, ya me las pagará!.

-"Aunque no lo creas es verdad!! Es parte del pasado pero es verdad!"- Solté algo mosqueado por lo dicho por Sunako.

_**CHORUS**_

I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

Y ahora vuelve ese hueco oscuro a abrirse dentro de mi pecho, y así descubro que sigo enamorado, igual que el primer día que me di cuenta de estos horrorosos pero necesarios sentimientos. Enamorado de ella y de esos recuerdos.

-"El tío sigue enamorado!, el tío sigue enamorado!, el tío sigue enamorado!"- Empezó a canturrear la enana y molesta de mi sobrina, como se parecía a Ryoga en eso….

-"Así que Ryoma "El Ermitaño" Echizen sigue enamorado he?"- Oigo que cierta persona exclama con cierto tono de burla-"Bueno no es algo de lo que no me haya dado cuenta antes"- Termina por decir con una sonrisa socarrona un hombre de ojos lila y cabello puntiagudo.

-"Momo….lo que faltaba"- Digo con fastidio.

-"Y así saludas a un amigo Ryoma?!"- Dice o más bien grita el susodicho molesto.

Yo sigo indiferente a su exclamación y centro mi atención sobre mi pequeño engendro…..Espera….desde cuando es MI pequeño engendro?….creo que me estoy encariñando demasiado con esa cosa.

Momo suspira-"Sigues como siempre Echizen, no sé ni porque pierdo mi tiempo en molestarme contigo, así que esta es la hija de Ryoga…"- Dice mostrando al fin interés en el otro ser dentro de la habitación.

-"Hola pequeña! Co….co…como e estas?-" agrega con una sonrisa forzada y algo atemorizado. Definitivamente cuando Sunako se decide por ser tenebrosa lo logra con mucha facilidad, al ver la escena no puedo evitar lanzar una suave carcajada.

-"¿Cómo entraste?"- Pregunte al fin alzando una ceja.

-"Ryoga me dejó pasar, me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto con tu sobrina y cuando llegué estabas empezando la historia, así que para que molestar no?"- Dijo con una extraña sonrisa,…..porque parecía mirarme de manera comprensiva?....-"Si sigues pensando solo en ella perderás la cabeza Ryoma, porque no intentas sa.."-

-"No me interesa Momoshiro!"- Lo corté.

-"Es casi como un maldición que tienes encima"- Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, seguramente me entendía más de lo que me imaginaba. Desde que conoció a Ann Tachibana ha madurado……pero solo un poco.

-"TIOOO!!"- Inmediatamente Momo y yo dirigimos la mirada sobre Sunako, aunque hubiéramos deseado no haberlo hecho. Era raro, una extraña aura oscura se cernía a su alrededor y sus ojos se veían rojos como……….. los de un demonio, eso definitivamente no lo había sacado de Ryoga. Daba mucho miedo….-"Sigue la historia………."- Con el paso de los segundos fue tomando su apariencia habitual-"…..por favor….."- Increible.

_**Every day we started fighting,  
Every night we fell in love.  
No one else could make me sadder,  
But no one else could lift me high above.**_

-"Si Ryoma… por favor!- Soltó Momo con una sonrisa de niñita. Yo lo miré gélidamente pero no funcionó para que quitara esa estúpida expresión.

Suspiré como por quinta vez en una hora, creo que cada día me pongo mas….sen….sen….sen..cible –"Los primeros días fueron……"- Y ahí paré de nuevo.

-"Los mejores de tu vida"- Dijo otra voz, esta vez fue Ryoga quien continuó-"Sigue!, no querrás dejar a mi hija con la intriga…."- siguió con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a su retoño del demonio!, y más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-"No sabría decir porque, tal vez inmadurez"- Y cuando me doy cuenta todos me miran, incluyendo el pequeño demonio, con reproche-"Hey! No solo por mi parte!, casi todos los días discutíamos, si… aunque no lo crean Sakuno solía discutir, por puras nimiedades, a cada palabra, comentario, pero no era algo que realmente nos molestara ya que luego de nuestras peleas, todas las noches luego de nuestra primera vez…"-

-"Ryoma!!"- Me reclamó Momo mirando a Sunako.

-"¿Qué……….¿qué ocultan?...¿su primera vez?...¿su primera vez de qué?...¿a qué se refieren?"- pregunta Sunako con su ceja levantada como buena Echizen que es. En serio tantas preguntas pueden salir de esa pequeña cabeza?.

-"Sus primeros abrazos durmiendo en la misma cama pequeña,… sus primeros abrazos"- Dijo mi hermano mayor sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del engendrito, no puedo creer que se lo explique de esa manera.

-"Todas las noches luego de nuestra primera vez, lo repetíamos,… nos volvíamos a enamorar, era como conocerla nuevamente al tenerla a mi lado durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer…"- Sin darme cuenta una ligera y picara sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, recordar como siempre se sonrojaba antes de comenzar esas noches de locura.-"Es la única que me podía hacer sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo la única que podía sacarme de mi coraza y llevarme a ser…… mejor"- Dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, ¿qué tan cursi puedo llegar a ser?! .

-" Wow Ryoma! no sabía que podías ser tan cursi!"- Se burló nuevamente Momoshiro, riendo como psicópata-"Ya en serio….lo que hace el amor de tu vida"-Expresó orgullosamente.

-"Sí..... Papaaáá!!........ No dejes que me enamore nunca!!!"- gritó desesperada mirando preocupada a mi hermano. No pudimos hacer otra cosa que reírnos, incluso a mi me pareció buena idea.

_**I don't know what I was doing  
When suddenly we fell apart.  
Nowadays I cannot find her,  
But when I do we'll get a brand new start.**_

Repentinamente mi estomago rugió por el hambre, así que decidí parar para ir a comer a la cocina. Tal cual como un sequito siguiendo a su rey, mi hermano, su retoño del demonio y Momo senpai me siguieron.

Ya en la cocina y habiendo comido un buen merecido desayuno, o almuerzo?, japonés, que mi aterradora sobrina intentaba quitarme, continué con el cuento de hadas que se trasformó en algo así como el drama de mi vida.

-"Un tiempo después de esos días con Sakuno, empezaron los partidos de tennis, mi meta ya no era enseñarle nuevas experiencias a Ryuzaki , poco a poco me fui enfocando en ganar el torneo, no sé lo que pasó ni cuando pasó, no supe ni lo que hacía, era como……"- intentado decirlo de forma sencilla-" como Cerebro que intentaba conquistar al mundo todos los días solo que quería conquistar el mundo del tennis"- A lo que mi sobrina respondió con una muy animada sonrisa, como le gustaba esa caricatura.

-"Pero con el tiempo nos fuimos separando, seguíamos discutiendo. Nada grave, pero ya no nos acercábamos como antes, hasta que un día ella se fue……, dejó una carta, ni pudo mirarme a la cara, pero decía que ya no era lo mismo y que no podía más con esa situación, lo mejor era seguir cada quién por su lado….."- Repentinamente no pude continuar.

A los pocos segundos sentí una leve y pequeña presión en mi mano, Sunako se había acercado a mí, me miraba dulcemente, es increíble cómo podía cambiar de un momento para otro…..era…… como yo….. estando con Sakuno.

Mirando solo al pequeño engendro decidí continuar.-"Unos meses después de haber acabado con lo que sea que tuviéramos, ella simplemente desapareció, a pesar de que nunca la busqué siempre la estuve observando, cuidando, pero ese día no la encontré y hasta ahora no lo he hecho…."- Suspiré, aunque me costara admitirlo seguía enamorado, seguía enamorado de esa tímida mujer de ojos caobas y cabello largo, sujeto en aquel entonces en dos largas clinejas.

-"Ryoma"-Comenzó diciendo Ryoga-" ¿Y si no la lograras encontrar?, ¿Y si la encontraras con otro?"- Terminó por decir seriamente acercándose a su hija y arreglándole unos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre surostro.

-"Si la encontraré…..no importa cuando, y cuando lo haga comenzaremos de nuevo, no me importa si esta con alguien…..ella es mía…."- Dije pensativo.

_**CHORUS**_

I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

She's a fairytale, Yeaaah !  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

-"Se ve que eres posesivo Ryoma!, todos en Seigaku siempre quisimos verlos juntos, fue una lástima la separación, aunque nunca fue algo formal, hubieras visto a Eiji…."-Decía Momoshiro riendo animadamente.

Tal vez cualquiera me diría que estoy loco, pero pensar en ella me hace perder la cabeza, siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conocí, no sé que me habrá hecho, sea simplemente……amor… o una maldición. Pero que cursi estoy!....necesito salir a jugar tennis, tal vez podría llevarme a mi pequeño engendro.

-"Oye Ryoma"- Un cojín salta sobre mi rostro golpeándome levemente y observo a mi hermano y a mi amigo lanzarse miradas de complicidad.

-"¿Qué?"- Los miro con mala cara y mal humor, algo se traen esos dos.

-"¿Quisieras saber donde NO está Sakuno?"- Esta vez me responde la pequeña voz de Sunako emocionada, ¿¿cómo puede ella saberlo??....Ryoga…….Siento la necesidad de saberlo, pero sé que mi hermano no me lo dirá así que solo me queda una salida.

Pero justo cuando voy a poner mi sonrisa arrogante me doy cuenta de la pequeña y de su mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, presiento que esa información no me saldrá gratis.

-"Pero primero…..jugarás a las muñecas conmigo!!!- Emocionada saca de su inseparable bolso su más reciente y sádica adquisición …….George…..

Rápidamente una explosión de risas se escuchan en la habitación-"Bueno Ryoma, te toca jugar con su nuevo esqueleto de tamaño real!"-Dice mi endemoniado hermano, retirándose por las escaleras al piso superior.

Por su lado Momo solo me palmea la espalda mientras se ríe.-"Lo siento amigo……Nos vemos!!"- Suelta, mientras siguiendo con su estúpida risa sale por la puerta principal de mi casa dejándome solo con la más tenebrosa y aterradora criatura que he visto hasta ahora.

-"Siii!!!!! Mi tío jugará conmigo, mi tío jugará conmigo!!, tú serás mi nuevo George, el esposo de mi Josephine!"- me decía una eufórica y alegre Sunako, sacando su otro esqueleto tamaño real con peluca amarilla, y al instante me doy cuenta que tengo la garganta seca y me sudan las manos…….un fuerte escalofrío me surca la espalda….…..Esos dos…...

Me las pagarán...........pero ya que…..todo sea por ti… _mi querida Sakuno._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno el personaje de Sunako está basado en el personaje principal de la serie mas reciente que he visto y me encantó xD, así que trate de poner algo de ella en este fic.

Saluditos! Gracias por leer!

PD: Espero que todos entienda el ingles xDD aunque la letra de la canción es bastante sencilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí pongo un segundo cap, por ahí me dijeron que lo continuara y bueno esto fue lo que salió para finalizar, mas obsesivo y OCC imposible xDD, bueno intentando no hacerlo TAN OCC pero no creo haberlo logrado xD.

Y lo de siempre, POT no es mío, ni lo será xDD

* * *

Tres días. TRES DIAS!! Había tardado en lograr dar con el paradero de Sakuno. Es que esa pequeña y endemoniada criatura es un tanto difícil de complacer, no solo tuve que jugar al matrimonio entre dos feos esqueletos, también tuve que ayudarle a limpiar ese feo juego de anatomía al que llama Hiroshi. Y sin embargo, todavía esperaba que viera con ella un maratón completo de películas de terror, hija de Ryoga tenía que ser.

Obviamente…….lo hice, mientras ella se babeaba por Jason y su máscara yo me moría….pero del aburrimiento y la ansiedad.

Pero todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ahora me encontraba frente a un edificio de ladrillos, de no más de diez pisos. En exactamente el apartamento A, del séptimo piso, del edificio Taastrup, en Copenhagen, Dinamarca , se encontraba _ella_. Pues si….. Dinamarca, me lo he preguntado muchas veces, ¿por qué este destino tan absurdo y no algo un poco menos exótico?. No podía creer que mi Sakuno estuviera viviendo en un lugar tan….remoto y con un idioma tan extraño. Pero estaba decidido, me la llevaría de este país como fuera, no importa que o quien estuviera de por medio.

Presioné el timbre con seguridad, repicó una, dos, tres veces y a la cuarta una voz muy dulce contestó.

-"¿Quién es?"- Solo puedo pensar en lo dulce de su voz, la he extrañado.

-" Sakuno….."- logre articular, y así pasaron en silencio unos segundos.

-"¿Ry…Ryoma?...."- Tartamudeó. No pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Volvieron a pasar unos segundos de silencio-"Sube….".

Preferí subir las escaleras, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni siquiera por el ascensor. Al llegar a su piso, la vi, la vi ahí apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente. La miré de arriba abajo, traía puesta una sencilla camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos jeans oscuros ajustados, dejando ver su muy bien formado cuerpo. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su cabello; ya no traía ese largo cabello, que en algún tiempo solía amarrar en dos coletas, ahora estaba corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-"Estas hermosa"- Dije al llegar a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla y al llegar a su rostro pude observar un pequeño sonrojo. Sonreí arrogantemente.

-"Hola…..Echizen"- Hay que admitir que me dolió y no solo fue mi ego el que salió herido.

-" Hola _Sakuno_"- Solté resaltando su nombre, ella me miró atentamente. Se veía adorable, bella y frágil como siempre. Hubiera querido besarla en esos bellos y provocativos labios pero opte por agarrar su rostro y besarla en la mejilla.

Estuvimos así por unos segundos, y cuando me fui separando lentamente, Sakuno me agarró suavemente y me devolvió la caricia, me encantaría que ella hubiera querido besarme en los labios como yo tanto lo deseaba, pero ya me desquitaría.

-"Veo que ya no tienes el cabello largo, supongo que jugarás mejor al tennis así, no?"- Sonreí divertido al ver como intentaba golpearme en el brazo, me sentía bastante relajado .

-" Eres un……"-Simplemente no terminó la frase, se había picado un poco, así que entró rápidamente a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta. La miré atentamente desde la entrada, no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo si verla, sin ver su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su rostro, su boca….

-" ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, Echizen?"- _Echizen_ otra vez, segundo golpe.

Entré al apartamento, lo primero que se vislumbraba era una pequeña salita con muebles azules, donde se ubicada un televisor y equipo de sonido, por otro lado se veía la cocina que se separaba de la sala a través de una barra con sillas de madera altas. Al final se extendía un pasillo que probablemente llevaba a los cuartos, específicamente a _su cuarto._

Sakuno se encontraba en la cocina sacando de la nevera lo que parecían ser pontas de uva. Una media sonrisa se mostró en mis labios, me alegraba que todavía siguiera con nuestra costumbre.

Me ofreció una de las latas, que yo acepte gustoso rosando intencionadamente sus dedos al agarrar la bebida. Ella me miró algo sonrojada y se sentó en un sofá individual, yo la seguí y me senté de frente a ella.

-"Sakuno, ¿qué haces aquí?, en Dinamarca"-Especifiqué al ver como levantaba una ceja interrogante.

-"Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?"- Dijo seriamente.

Simplemente me le quedé mirando, esa mirada seria nunca cambiaba, había aprendido con el tiempo a serenarse un poco ante mis encantos. Y cuando llegaba la hora de regañarme o contradecirme lo hacía.

-"¿¿Koshimae??,…… ¡¿eres tú?!"- Esa voz. No puede ser…..¿él? y ¿qué hacía en el apartamento de MI Sakuno?-"¡Si eres tú!, ¡no esperaba verte por acá!"- Gritó mientras salía de aquel pasillo y me estrechaba en un MUY efusivo abrazo.

-"Kintarou…."- Dije mirándolo fríamente.-"¿qué haces aquí?

-"Hee?...."- Exclamó confundido ese tonto pelirrojo-"Pues aquí me estoy quedando, Sakuno y yo nos estamos quedando juntos"-.

-"¿Se están quedando _juntos_?"- Pregunté mirando duramente a Sakuno. Era obvio que vivían juntos, con razón sobre la barra de la cocina yacía una taza con estampados de una serie deportiva de animé. No podía ser de mi amada.

-"Así es"- Optó por responder mi enemigo declarado-" Bueno Sakuno ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en la noche"- Dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba y le besaba fuertemente la mejilla, quería arrancarle la cabeza pero no lo demostraría-"¡¡No vemos luego Koshimae!!"-.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, yo observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de MI chica. Estaba tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cambio yo estaba hecho una furia, quería agarrarla, meterla en un avión y llevármela directo a Japón.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Pregunté lo mas tranquilamente que pude.

-"Lo que oíste, vivimos juntos"- A pesar de su seriedad pude ver que aguantaba una sonrisa. ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!.

-"¿Sabes qué?"-Me incliné un poco hacia adelante-"Eso no me importa, lo que vas hacer ahora es agarrar tus cosas y te vienes conmigo"- No pude aguantar más, me sentía humillado y herido, después de estar loco por ella y venir hasta el extremo del planeta, ella si me había olvidado y se encontraba con otro, pues no permitiría que esa relación siguiera…

-"¿¿Qu….qué??, estas completamente loco….."-Se le veía realmente enfadada-"¡Nunca te reproche nada, pero fuiste tú el que se alejó de mí, me ignoraste, y al final cuando decidí seguir con mi vida me investigabas y me seguías!"-Estaba sorprendido-"¿Tu que creías? ¿Que no me había dado cuenta?, y ahora pretendes venir aquí a decirme que tengo que irme contigo, no seas tan descarado …."-.

Viniendo de ella sonaba realmente mal, estaba siendo egoísta. Si me estaba comportando como un loco, aunque si estoy loco, pero por ella. No pude mantener mi porte serio, no pude seguirla mirando a los ojos, se que estaba mal y me sentía mal, pero realmente la quería y no soportaba verla con alguien más, nunca fui hombre de muchas mujeres y ella es la única a la que le he demostrado verdadero afecto. No sé qué cara puse, pero segundos después Sakuno se encontraba parada a lado de mí con expresión preocupada.

-"E….Echizen….yo….yo…."-Pero no la dejé terminar, no me importó nada más, _Echizen…. _tercer golpe.

Me levanté de mi asiento, con una mano la agarre por la cintura y la otra la pose en su nuca atrayéndola hacia mí, la besé, la besé con desesperación. Ella no se negó pero tampoco me correspondió. Exploré su boca una y otra vez y así estuvimos por unos minutos, minutos en los que ella no movió ni un solo músculo. Me separé levemente, supongo que ya todo estaba dado a entender por su parte pero igual tenía que decirlo.

-"Discúlpame Sakuno……"- Susurré con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver su expresión.

-"¿Qu….qué dijiste?...... no…no te escuché"- Abrí los ojos rápidamente, mire su expresión, cada rasgo atentamente, vi como se sonrojaba, se veía preciosa. Ante esta imagen solo pude repetir lo que difícilmente había dicho.

-"Discúlpame"- Nos quedamos mirando, a los segundos no pude seguir con eso. Ella ya no me correspondía así que me resigne y la fui soltando. Repentinamente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello acercándome más a ella. Estaba sorprendido y confundido y mi rostro seguramente así lo reflejaba ya que Sakuno poco a poco, aunque con cierta resistencia, mostraba una sonrisa cayendo en la risa.

-"Eso…..era lo que….quería escuchar"- Y esta vez sí sonreía mucho más.

-"¿A qué te….te refieres?"- No sé porque tartamudee, tal vez por la ansiedad que sentía al tenerla tan cerca y….¿correspondiéndome?, ¿no se suponía que ella estaba con el escandaloso de Kintarou?.....un momento……¡¿Y a mí que me importa!? Quien la tiene en sus brazos ahora soy yo.

-"Sigues igual de despistado…….¿Tu qué crees?....._Ryoma_"-Sobre sus labios se asomó un sonrisita picara, que solo ponía cuando intentaba seducirme,…..siempre lo conseguía. No pude más que sonreír arrogantemente, de esa forma que se que a ella le gusta.

Me acerqué mucho más, dándole pequeños besos, comenzando por su boca y bajando poco a poco por su mandíbula, llegando hasta el cuello. Como extrañaba esa piel tan suave, su aroma, seguía usando el mismo perfume, dulce, ni muy fuerte, ni muy suave. Mientras, ella me acariciaba el cabello y la nuca con movimientos muy suaves, muy provocativos. Intensifiqué un poco más la caricia a lo que ella suspiró levemente.

Volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos, inesperadamente ella se apretó más a mí, profundizando el beso. Sonreí sobre sus labios, me encantaba cuando tomaba la iniciativa. Aprovechando aún más su cercanía, fui acariciando su cintura metiendo mis manos lentamente por debajo de su camisa, pasando mis manos por su tibia espalda.

Me separé de ella apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella, mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos rojizos.

-"Sakuno"-Suspiré, ella abrió levemente sus ojos, se veía extremadamente provocativa con los ojos entrecerrados, sus labios hinchados y rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas-"Eres como una fantasía, no puedo creer que te tenga aquí conmigo, realmente…….. Esto es un cuento de hadas…"- Y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, mientras sonreía sinceramente, como siempre ella me hacía ser la persona más cursi del planeta.

-"Me….me….me alegra verte sonreír, me encanta ver tu rostro así"- Dijo mientras rozaba mis labios con sus dedos, a lo que yo se los besaba con adoración.

-"Y ahora que estamos así, hay algo que aclarar. Quiero volver a empezar contigo, no me importa qué tipo de relación tienes con ese pelirrojo"- No podía casi ni decir su nombre de lo molesto que me ponía-"tú eres _mía, _así que te quedarás conmigo estos días, en lo que arreglamos tu renuncia y vuelves conmigo a Japón, no pienso dejarte a vivir aquí"-.

Sakuno solo respondió riéndose, cuando al fin cesó su adorable risa, me respondió.

-" Creo que…te tengo que….decir algo que no entendiste"-Yo la miraba confuso, mientras ella bajaba la mirada con su tímida sonrisa-"Tooyama es……"-No sé qué espero que me diga ya sé que están juntos-"es… solo mi……compañero de trabajo y un muy querido amigo, pero solo eso, y pues….yo no vivo aquí, nos vinimos por un mes debido a nuestro trabajo, nos quedamos temporalmente en este apartamento".

La solté como pude y me deje caer sobre un sofá largo, no lo podía creer, todo este trabajo…… No pude más que soltar una carcajada.

-"Supongo que……igual ha valido la pena"- Le dije mirándola con picardía, claro que valía la pena. Ella se acercó, la tomé por la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas. Esta vez se sonrojó bastante-"¿quieres saber algo?"- ella asintió suavemente-"me encanta tu cabello así"- mientras tomaba un mechón y lo pasaba por mis dedos-"Me acabo de acordar que el bocón de Kintarou"- A lo que ella me golpeó ligeramente-"comentó que no volvería sino hasta la noche……podríamos aprovechar de una forma muy provechosa ese tiempo"- Dije con arrogancia, sonriendo ante el fuerte sonrojo que se acumuló en el rostro de _mi mujer_.

Fui acariciando suavemente su espalda bajo la camisa subiéndola poco a poco, me acerqué nuevamente a sus labios, tomándolos posesivamente. Ella me correspondió igual, pegándose más a mi cuerpo; luego la acosté suavemente en el sofá. De su boca pasé a su cuello, mordiéndolo repetidamente mientras escuchaba varios gemidos por parte de Sakuno, era tan excitante…… Al fin la tenía para mí nuevamente, y nada nos podía interrumpir.

RIIIIINNNGGG-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-RINNNNNGGGGG-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG……..

RIIIIINNNGGG-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-RINNNNNGGGGG-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG……..

RIIIIINNNGGG-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-RINNNNNGGGGG-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG……..

-"¿Quien carajos nos puede interrumpir en este momento?- Dije separándome un poco del hermoso cuello, me encantaba besarla en ese lugar.

-"Creo….creo que….iré abrir"- Dijo mientras se separaba de mi con dificultad, no es que yo se lo hiciera muy fácil.

La vi llegar a la puerta al tiempo que se arreglaba la ropa y el cabello; lo que no esperaba era el grito aterrador que vino después. Rápidamente fui hasta ella y la sujete antes de que tocara el suelo; se había desmayado. Subí la mirada para ver con que se había encontrado en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo helado, un esqueleto de tamaño real…..y solo podía ser de una persona.

-"¡Tío!, ¡Hermano!"- Dijeron al unísono padre e hija.

-"¿Esa es mi nueva tía?"-Dijo la pequeña y endemoniada Sunako, acercándose entusiasmada-"Si! Jugaremos juntas al matrimonio con Josephine y George y veremos juntas todas las películas de Jason!" –Exclamaba con unas extrañas estrellitas en los ojos-"Aunque supongo que tendré que esperar a que se levante"- Terminó de decir mirando con curiosidad.

Solo pude suspirar pesadamente, miré a mi hermano. Este tenía una sonrisa pícara y miraba algo en mi pecho. Al darme cuenta mi camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad, tengo que admitir que no me había dado cuenta en qué momento Sakuno me había puesto las manos encima. La miré dulcemente y la agarré entre mis brazos. Camine por aquel pasillo de habitaciones y la deposité en la que supuse sería la suya, besé su frente y la miré embelesado de arriba abajo, dejaríamos lo que estábamos haciendo para otro momento. Salí a la sala y ahí encontré a Ryoga con su engendrito en sus brazos.

-"Te la estabas pasando muy bien ¿no, chibi-suke?"- No respondí, pasé de largo sus comentarios y me dirigí a la cocina. Al pasar por la barra me di cuenta de una cosa…. _Kintarou….._

-"Sunako, además de haberte traído a Josephine ¿también viajaste con George?"- Dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Esos tres son inseparables"- Soltó Ryoga mirando dulcemente al futuro producto de muchas pesadillas.

-"¿Qué te parece si jugamos y……. asustamos un rato de noche?"- Pregunté, a lo que ella respondió con….una escalofriante sonrisa….. Después de todo si pensaba divertirme de alguna forma esa noche.

* * *

Y.....FIN..... xDDDDDD


End file.
